Twins!
by Hika91
Summary: Imagine how different the Shaman King story may have been if Hao and Yoh met as kids. This turned into Yaoi. Script Format. An old project I've been coming back to over a few years. On completion I had to change the Rating to Mature. HaoxYoh.


Twins!

Introduction: I had a dream last night and I thought it was quiet good. So I thought I'd advance it a little and see what it looks like in a script. It is about what it would have been like if Hao went to the same school as Yoh. I call it…Twins!

Characters: Young Yoh, Young Hao, Young HoroHoro, Young Anna, Older Yoh, Older Hao, Older HoroHoro, Yoh's grandpa, Teacher.

Scene One

(Yoh grabs his school bag as he begins to walk out the door. It was early and Yoh had to be at school for his third grade exams. His grandpa watched him leave. Suddenly his grandpa remembers the blue haired kid he saw the day before.)

Grandpa: Oh Yoh before I forget!

Yoh: What?

Grandpa: I would like you to befriend a kid today with blue hair.

Yoh: Why would I want to befriend a kid with blue hair? He's probably a weirdo.

Grandpa: Now Yoh, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Yoh: Yeah yeah yeah, but I can't even make a _normal _friend. I'm not going to have any friends for the rest of my life.

Grandpa: You'll make a friend soon, you'll see. Just try your best.

Yoh: Yeah, yeah. See ya I'm late. (He walks out the door and hurries round the corner. As his grandpa is about to shut the door, a little boy wearing the same school uniform as Yoh with blue hair passed the house. Next to him floated a little spirit carrying a lily pad.)

Grandpa: (Tuts) never mind. (He closes the door. At school Yoh walks through the gate early. He looks around the play ground for a boy with blue hair. All he sees is kids with brown, blonde, black and red hair. He sighs and enters the school ready for his exams. As he does a boy with blue hair walks through the gate and enters the school too. Yoh walks into the very big white hall full of tables and chairs.)

Teacher: Ok Yoh you're a bit early. We're sitting in alphabetical order so the Y's go over here. (She sits Yoh at the front.)

Yoh: Great I'll be on my own. (He sits facing the hall and there is a table facing him a few meters away.) Who else will have a name that begins with X or Z? (He watches the doors as lots of kids walk into the hall. Followed by a boy with blue hair. He is sat further away from him.)

Teacher: (Yoh can just about hear.) HoroHoro, sit here. (HoroHoro is sat, his back facing Yoh further away from him, in fact, on the other side of the room.)

Yoh: Only seventeen letters away. (Yoh bends his head and knocks it on the table. He doesn't lift his head as he messes with his necklace. Everyone else wears the normal school uniform including HoroHoro, but Yoh customises. He wears a dark brown necklace and orange head phones on his head, he always has his shirt open and rolls his pants up. He's gotten into trouble a few times but he doesn't care. He waits looking at the floor. The hall becomes quiet and the exam booklets began to be handed out.)

Teacher: Yoh please sit up. (She calls from the other side of the room. Yoh felt himself go red as he sat up everyone around him was looking at him, apart from a boy sat infront of him. Yoh looked at him. He had long hair down past his shoulders; he kept his school shirt open and wore red, lego like, gloves. His trousers where ripped along the bottom. His shoes where just sandals like Yoh's, and he wore great big round red, sliver and black earrings. He looked bored as well; he lent on his hand and looked out the window to the left.)

Yoh's thought voice: Hey, he wears his uniform how he likes, like me!

Hao's thought voice: Why did I have to be opposite him?

Yoh's thought voice: I wonder what his name begins with. (The teacher walks past their tables and places blue booklet on each.)

Teacher: Hao, I've told you not to wear gloves in school. Especially those kinds. Where did you get them from?

Hao: (he looks up at her.) I thought you said you don't like them. So why do you want to know where to get them from. (Yoh sniggered. The teacher frowned at him but then looks at Hao.)

Teacher: I don't want to know where you get them from; I've just never seen them before.

Hao: (sighs) What ever. (Hao looks at his booklet, but Yoh couldn't help but stare. Hao eventually looked at Yoh. Yoh smiled, closed his eyes and gave Hao a peace sign. Hao smiled and then opened his booklet and picked up his pen and began. Yoh felt like he had made some connection and smiled to himself and began too.

Scene Two

(At brake time, Yoh walked out of the school stretching and ready for his daily brake nap. But this time was different. Hao sat in the corner by himself reading a book. Yoh stood infront of him but Hao didn't even look up. Yoh smiled.)

Yoh: Hi!

Hao: (He looks up from his book.) Hey.

Yoh: I think your uniform is cool.

Hao: Thanks.

Yoh: And I like your earrings.

Hao: Thanks.

Yoh: So erm…What's your full name?

Hao: Hao Asa…Allegan.

Yoh: Cool I'm Yoh Asakura. Nice to meet you Hao.

Hao: Charmed I'm sure.

Yoh: So erm, did you find the test hard?

Hao: Not really.

Yoh: Oh, well, I did. What was the answer to the last question?

Hao: 1300.542

Yoh: Oh. You're smart.

Hao: Thanks.

Yoh: How old are you?

Hao: eight.

Yoh: Me too!

Hao: Cool.

Yoh: When's your birthday?

Hao: Look is this some sort of interview?

Yoh: No I was just… (Sighs) Never mind. (He turns and begins to walk over to the benches where he usually sits by himself. He feels someone's hand on his shoulder. He looks at it and it has a red block on the top. It was Hao.)

Hao: Look I'm sorry about that. I was just a bit worried that's all.

Yoh: What about?

Hao: Most of the boys here make fun of my long hair. I know I should cut it but I sort of like it that way. I don't care what they think anyway. (Yoh pulls gently on Hao's two tail fringes.)

Yoh: I've got tail fringes too. (Yoh pulls his own fringe tails.)

Hao: (smiles.) I don't really fit in with the other kids here. I must be the only boy who wears earrings.

Yoh: I think they're cool!

Hao: Thanks.

Yoh: So, where you from.

Hao: I don't really live anywhere. I just travel around and sleep where I drop.

Yoh: Oh, so you don't have a family.

Hao: Sorta. (Hao looks a bit anxious.) I have a brother.

Yoh: Wicked! What's his name?

Hao: Well I don't want to talk about it.

Yoh: Oh right.

Hao: But I think my guardian would be a bit happy I've made a friend. (They sit on the bench.)

Yoh: Oh you have a friend? (Yoh looks disappointed.) Who is it? Do I know him?

Hao: (laughs) I think so. (He pushes Yoh.) It's you!

Yoh: Oh great so we're friends now?

Hao: Sure.

Yoh: (smiles.) Cool. (At home Yoh walks through the door and throws his bag on the sofa. He jogs up to his room and pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket. He begins to paste it onto the wall. His grandpa walks into the room.)

Grandpa: Did you make a friend today?

Yoh: Yep! (He said happily.)

Grandpa: Great I knew you would. So is it the boy with blue hair?

Yoh: (laughs) what a name HoroHoro.

Grandpa: So you did?!

Yoh: No.

Grandpa: Oh right. Well who…?

Yoh: sorry Grandpa now's not the time to chat. (He hurries out the room.) I've got to go meet him at the park.

Grandpa: Oh well you have fun! (He hears the door close. He then looks at the picture on the wall. Yoh hadn't drawn it. He looks carefully. It was a picture of Yoh linking arms with another boy with longer hair and earrings. They both we're smiling and we're showing peace signs. Grandpa looked closely.) That's not…? Yoh what have you done?

Scene Three

(Yoh arrived at the park. Hao was stood under a tree in the distance looking quiet sad; his hair hangs down his face as he leans back on the tree. Yoh looks worried and concerned and begins to run towards him. Hao notices he's coming and gets ready to call to him, but then stops. He wanted a friend deep down. So be changed his mind.)

Hao's thought voice: He's my friend. I can't tell him to get lost. I like him.

Yoh's thought voice: Please, don't let it be bad news.

Hao: Yoh I have something to tell you.

Yoh: (He stops a tear runs down his face but he wipes it away.) If it's bad news I don't want to know.

Hao: I don't know what kinda news it is. (He jumps forward pushing it out of him. A fire blaHao burns in the air.) I'm a shaman!

Yoh: (He grins) you are?

Hao: Yes…

Yoh: Wow! This has got to be some sorta bonus! Some people say that friends have things in common but not like this! I'm a shaman too!

Hao: (he tries to look surprised) you are?

Yoh: (He hugs him.) I thought you where going to tell me you don't like me and wanted me to go away.

Hao: (hugs him back.) Of course I like you you're my bro…friend.

Yoh: Oh Hao you scared me. (He cries.)

Hao: You're such a baby Yoh, here. (He takes it off and hands him his glove.) Wipe you face.

Yoh: No put it back on, (Yoh wipes his face.) It's just I haven't had a friend before and I thought that you where going to ditch me like everyone else.

Hao: Ditch you? (He looks at him. He drops his glove onto the floor.) Yoh? I'm right here, I came to the park. I waited for you!

Yoh: Oh god Hao. I should have trusted you. (He bawls.)

Hao: (He hugs him.) C'mon Yoh, you've just had a tough time. Being a shaman can be difficult, and finding each other is even harder.

Yoh: But I've found you.

Hao: And I've found you. (His thought voice.) And I don't care that we're brothers. He's my best friend.

Yoh's thought voice: He's, he's…my best friend.

Hao and Yoh: You're my best friend. (Laughs)

Yoh: Look at me. I'm so stupid. (He looks embarrassed.)

Hao: No you're not Yoh. Honest.

Yoh: I'm not? (Yoh wraps Hao's hair around his finger.)

Hao: No! (Hao looks at him strait in the eyes.) You listen to me Yoh.

Yoh: hmmm…?

Hao: I wear earrings the size of saucers. I grow my hair down past my back. I wear gloves I made myself. But I don't care what other humans think of me. But finding you means the world to me, I've never had a real friend in my life. But I still don't care what people think of me. Yoh, you can be you around me. I want to be friends with you. Not with someone who hides everything from me. Yoh… (Yoh's grandpa turns up at the gate of the park with a girl who wears a black dress and a red scarf round her neck. They look up the hill at Hao and Yoh. They begin to run towards them.) You're like my brother.

Yoh: (smiles a great deal.) That why you drew that picture for me?

Hao: Yes.

Yoh: I've put that up on my wall.

Hao: You have?

Yoh: (nods shyly.) Yeah…

Hao: See. You can tell me anything.

Yoh: Thanks Hao. (Hao has his hands on Yoh's shoulders and Yoh has his hands in his pockets. Suddenly Yoh is yanked away from Hao and Anna holds some blue beads up to Hao's face.)

Anna: I'll capture your spirit if you come near Yoh again.

Hao: What the…?

Yoh: (His grandpa is holding Yoh's arms firmly behind his back.) What's going on?

Grandpa: I never want you to go near this boy again. Do you understand me Yoh?

Yoh: No, what? He's my friend!

Anna: No he's not Yoh. It's an illusion.

Hao: (he tries to step forward.) I…

Anna: Don't move! I'll get your spirit! I mean it!

Yoh: You said…Ah! You shouldn't…judge a book by its…cover!

Grandpa: But I've read this book Yoh, and it's not that good.

Hao: Yoh…

Yoh: Ah! Grandpa you're hurting me!

Hao: Yoh! (He moves towards him.)

Anna: Don't move I'll get your spirit.

Hao: Take him! I don't care, I want Yoh. (He pushes Anna out of the way.)

Yoh: How do you know he's a shaman!

Grandpa: Because we just do ok Yoh! I'll tell you when you're older. (Anna wraps her beads round Hao's hand that doesn't have a glove on forcing him to stay still. Hao leans forward but Anna stands firm not letting go. Yoh frees one arm and holds his hand out to Hao. Hao reaches to him. There hands are just a few inches away from the others. They stretch their fingers.) Yoh, don't touch him!

Yoh: For the first time ever I make a real friend. And now you want to take me away from him!

Grandpa: You don't understand Yoh.

Yoh: No… (He strains.) You don't…understand. (They pull towards one another.) He's my brother! (His grandpa lets go of him as he says those words. Anna still holds on. Yoh falls but Hao catches him. Yoh's arm in red and graHaod.)

Hao: (looks angrily at Yoh's grandpa.) You hurt my brother…

Grandpa: He…knows…?

Hao: Look at his arm. His young arm. He's only eight!

Grandpa: Hao I…

Yoh: How does he know you're name?

Hao: I'll explain it all to you later. Just trust me.

Yoh: Ok I trust you.

Anna: Yoh!

Yoh: What are you doing here Anna?

Anna: You where supposed to meet me in the cemetery. You never came.

Yoh: I had better things to do, like going to see my friend.

Hao: You should be glad you didn't go…

Yoh: Why?

Hao: Well…

Grandpa: How dare you tell my Yoh the truth!

Yoh: What truth?

Hao: Trust me I'll tell you everything later.

Yoh: Ok.

Hao: (He looks strait towards Grandpa. Hao stands firm, he pulls his hand with the beads wrapped round on forwards, pulling Anna with it. He crushes the beads in his hand. Anna falls back and hits the tree.) You hurt my brother. You will pay for that.

Grandpa: Anna!

Hao: (With his free bare hand he thrusts it forwards. Yoh watches. Hao begins to force his grandpa to kneel upon the ground.) Soon you will all kneel down before me and my brother!

Yoh: Really?

Hao: All humans will beg for mercy before us Yoh. You and me, the two greatest shamans in the world.

Yoh: Well, I'm not that good.

Hao: You have my blood running through your veins.

Yoh: I have?

Hao: That's right. We really are brothers Yoh. In fact, we're twins. And I can prove it. We were born on the 12th of April 1987.

Yoh: There was no way you'd know that. (Yoh stands up and looks Hao in the eyes. Then he turns to his grandpa.) So who's the oldest? (Hao bursts out laughing.) Me! You're family tried to kill me when I was born. In fact they tried to kill us both.

Yoh: Is this true Grandpa?

Grandpa: Stop turning it round! We had to do it…

Yoh: You where going to actually kill a 5 second old baby? And me?

Grandpa: Yoh we…

Yoh: Answer the question! It is a yes or no question! Where you going to kill me the moment I was born?

Grandpa: Yes Yoh.

Yoh: (he looks strait back at Hao.) Hey, you have my eyes.

Hao: And you have my smile. (He smiles at Yoh.) I was never going to tell you this but that was before you tried to make friends with me. Me! Out of all the kids on the play ground you chose me! I'm touched.

Yoh: So why is it a good thing I didn't go to meet Anna?

Hao: Well…I can see the future sorta. And if you did, (he looks at the unconscious girl at the tree.) She would be you're fiancé.

Yoh: (laughs) you did me a favour then.

Hao: Believe you me. You did me a favour too.

Grandpa: But Yoh, Hao escaped. So we didn't need to kill you.

Yoh: Oh right so what did he do? Crawl at the speed of light?

Hao: My guardian rescued me. (His great spirit of fire appears next to them. Its huge figure towers over them all.)

Yoh: Ah! (He closes his eyes and holds onto Hao.)

Hao: Do not be afraid Yoh. He's our friend. (Yoh looks at it.)

Yoh: Wow!

Hao: My blood runs through you Yoh. That makes you a part of me, just like I am apart of you.

Yoh: Wow I have a twin brother. (Yoh takes off his head phones and puts them on Hao. Hao pulls off his other glove and slips it on Yoh's left hand. He bends and picks up the one he dropped and slips that on Yoh's other hand.) Will you take care of me?

Hao: (nods) I promise.

Grandpa: Yoh, you're leaving me?

Yoh: (he ignores him. He lifts up Hao's hair and folds it under to make it look shorter.) Wow. We identical?

Hao: I think so.

Yoh: Wow, it's so hard to tell 'cause you've got such long hair.

Hao: I prefer, you're hair is too short. (They both laugh)

Yoh: So you're my brother… (Yoh hugs him.)

Hao: (he holds him. Their grandpa begins to back away.) Where do you think you're going grandpa? Haven't you forgotten what you did to one of your grandsons?

Grandpa: You'll never be my grandson. Never!

Yoh: But grandpa what if I was Hao and he was me and we just don't know.

Hao: That could be a possibility.

Yoh: It shouldn't matter we're still twins. Twins. Identical twins!

Grandpa: Yoh you still don't understand Hao is evil!

Hao: Humans. All humans say that I am evil just because I am trying to help the world. I am trying to keep nature untouched and alive. I am trying to rid the evil ones.

Yoh: You are?

Hao: Yes Yoh. And I will train you until you are as strong as me.

Anna: (mummers. She looks up at them.) Yoh…

Yoh: (he focuses on Anna.) Let me see if I get this strait. Anna, you knew I had a twin brother?

Anna: Yes

Yoh: And you knew I had a twin brother?

Grandpa: Yes

Yoh: And you knew you where my twin?

Hao: Yes

Yoh: So why didn't anyone tell me?

Hao: I did.

Yoh: I know you did bro but why didn't they tell me?

Hao: Good question. Anna? Grandpa?

Anna and Grandpa: Yoh!

Yoh: I want to be with my twin.

Hao: Yes Yoh!

Yoh: I want to become stronger!

Grandpa: Yoh…

Yoh: So he's going to come and live with us and I can be with him.

Anna and Grandpa: Whaa…?

Hao: I never thought of that.

Yoh: That way I won't be leaving my Grandpa and I'll be with you Hao.

Hao: Is there a problem with that Grandpa?

Grandpa: Yes! Yoh this boy is pure evil!

Hao: I am not!

Yoh: What you going to do about it? He can scorch your head off if he wanted to.

Hao: true.

Yoh: So he stays in my room from now on! (He and Hao begin to walk out of the park.)

Grandpa: (sighs) Very well, but I'm not happy about this.

Anna: Yoh… (Yoh and Hao link together. From behind Hao looks like Yoh because he's got his headphones on but with longer hair. And Yoh looks like Hao because he's got his gloves on but with shorter hair.)

7 years later…

Scene four

(Yoh sits at the kitchen table doing his homework. He pats his chin with his pen. He looks very different now he is fifteen. He still wears Hao's gloves and his hair is still short but a little longer. His tail fringes are a bit longer too. He is a very healthy looking boy and looks very strong. He looks like he is struggling and he knocks his head on the table.)

Yoh: (he calls) have you found it?!

Hao: (A lot of rummaging around and things falling and bumping on the floor can be heard.) There's that much stuff in your closet! (He calls)

Yoh: Hey! It might be my closet but most of it is yours!

Hao: You shouldn't need a calculator anyway! Yoh!

Yoh: (snores)

Hao: You've fallen asleep again haven't you! Yoh!

Yoh: No…

Hao: Don't make me come down there!

Yoh: Not at all…

Hao: Right I'm coming down. (Fast footsteps come down the stairs. Hao arrives in the kitchen. He wears red lego shoes he and Yoh made together. He wears a long white cloak covering his whole body. His head phones are behind his ears and his earrings rock side to side. His hair is even longer and is down all the way past his thighs. He leans on the wall. He turns his head round and calls silently to the background.) So you're not asleep?

Yoh: No. (Snores.)

Hao: No?

Yoh: Nope…

Hao: Right. (he sneaks up on Yoh. He bends right down to the side of his head.) Yoh…?

Yoh: What?

Hao: Wake up! (He begins to tickle Yoh.)

Yoh: No, no! (He laughs.) No! Not there! (Laughs) No! I'm ticklish!

Hao: (he puts Yoh's arm behind his head.) That better?

Yoh: Ah! (Laughs)

Hao: C'mon I showed you this morning how to get out of this!

Yoh: Oh yeah right. (He pulls his free hand back and tickles Hao in the stomach.) Like this?

Hao: (he lets go and falls on the floor.) No! (Yoh tickles him all over; he lifts his cloak up and tickles his whole chest.) No, no! I'm worse than you!

Yoh: Who got the brains? Who got the brains in the twins?

Hao: (laughs uncontrollably, he turns over.) Ah! No, no! I did!

Yoh: Who did?

Hao: You need a calculator for algebra!

Yoh: So what!You can't find it!

Hao: Rah! (He pushes Yoh over and the roll around fighting. Hao gets Yoh on his front and pulls his left leg up.)

Yoh: Ah!

Hao: Who got the brains? And the brawn?

Yoh: Onkle! Onkle! You did! You did!

Hao: And don't you forget it! Now get back to your homework.

Yoh: Can't you help me?

Hao: Your teachers blame me for you slackness with your work. They say they see me working you to the bone. (Rolls his eyes.) Humans.

Yoh: (pulls his tongue out at him.) ummm!

Hao: You want more? (He holds his fist out to him.)

Yoh: No not a noogie!

Hao: (he gets Yoh's head under his arm and rubs his knuckles on his hair.) Noogie, noogie!

Yoh: Ah ha na ah! (He laughs)

Hao: Right you finish your work and meet me on the roof I've got a new attack technique to show you.

Yoh: Aww, Hao help me!

Hao: Fine then we'll do it later now c'mon. (He walks out of the kitchen and through the front door.)

Yoh: Yeah! (He follows.)

Hao: right. (He jumps onto the roof.) C'mon jump.

Yoh: I can't jump that high.

Hao: You can if you use your furyoku.

Yoh: Oh yeah I never thought of that.

Hao: Concentrate Yoh. Jump!

Yoh: (he closes his eyes and jumps. He hits the wall and falls on his back.) Ow.

Hao: (he shakes his head.) What am I going to do with you?

Yoh: you wouldn't get rid of me would you? (He says opening his eyes.)

Hao: What would you do if I said yes?

Yoh: cry.

Hao: Aww. (He bends down.) Ok C'mon Yoh. You know dam well I wouldn't get rid of my twin.

Yoh: (he gets up and holds his hand out to him.) Good.

Hao: (he clasps his hand and pulls him up.) Ok we'll work on that later. Right watch me. (He takes his cloak off and shows off his stylish red baggy pants and his long red and gold belt. He doesn't ware a shirt neither. He takes a running jump and he jumps off the roof and using his furyoku, he forms a sword in his hand and forces fire out the end to make him move further into the air. The bringing his sword over the top of him he chops a stone in half. He stays in one place on the ground (showing off) as the stone brakes in two.) Ok your turn.

Yoh: I can't do that!

Hao: (he stands up and his sword vanishes. He looks serious as he looks at the ground. He closes his eyes and smiles.) Hmmm.

Yoh: You're showing off.

Hao: (laughs) so what if I am! I got the brains and the brawn you got everything else.

Yoh: Hey!

Hao: Then try! Oh and keep your eyes open this time.

Yoh: Right. (He takes a running jump and forgets what to do.) Erm…Hao?

Hao: Yoh Hurry! Use your furyoku!

Yoh: Ah! (He falls flat on his face.) Ow…

Hao: (he walks to him with his hands on his hips.) C'mon Yoh, get your act together.

Yoh: I can't do it Hao.

Hao: You haven't even tried properly.

Yoh: I can't saw a stone in half!

Hao: You're not. You're slashing it in half.

Yoh: I can't do it.

Hao: If you could slash a stone in half, imagine what you could do in a fight.

Yoh: Lose.

Hao: Yoh.

Yoh: Can we have a warm up fight?

Hao: But you know I always win.

Yoh: You won't this time.

Hao: Oh yeah? C'mon then. Show me what you're made of.

Yoh: (he gets up and his sword glows brightly.) Right.

Hao: (he holds his sword up to him.) I won't hold back you know.

Yoh: Me neither.

Hao: Ok ready? (He turns the sword round and it disappears.)

Yoh: Where's you weapon?

Hao: Don't need it.

Yoh: Sure ok. (He throws himself at Hao but he moves.)

Hao: You can do better than that.

Yoh: Ah! (He swings the sword round diagonally backwards, but Hao jumps. He turns again to hit him but Hao easily blocks the blow with his arm. Yoh hits again but Hao blocks with his other arm. Hao then jumps back wards and leans forward hitting Yoh in the stomach.) Oof. (Yoh falls back and disappears into some bushes.)

Hao: (laughs) Ok Yoh had enough? (He walks to the bushes but Yoh isn't there. He parts the leaves with his hands.) Yoh? (He looks around. He walks round the bushes to see if he was there but he wasn't.) Ok Yoh this isn't funny. Where are you? (He looks around the corner. Yoh appears from nowhere behind him holding his sword above his head. Yoh comes down on Hao.)

Yoh: Surprise! (He hits the sword hard onto the ground as Hao suddenly moves to the side. But it caught his foot and Hao stumbles and falls to the ground. Yoh turns back and hits the sword down just inches away from Hao's face.) There. You satisfied now?

Hao: (moans.) You are definitely my brother.

Yoh: Don't kid yourself. Just because I'm your brother doesn't mean I can't be good on my own. I am my own person too.

Hao: (moans.) My ankle. (Hao turns on his back.)

Yoh: Sorry.

Hao: Don't worry about it. (He leans over to his foot; he scorches his foot with fire. Yoh looks amazed.)

Yoh: What are you doing?

Hao: What does it look like? (The fire vanishes.) There. (He gets up.) All better.

Yoh: Oh. I didn't know you could do that.

Hao: Remember when you broke your arm trying to teach that bully of yours a lesson. When it completely back fired and you fell over?

Yoh: Don't remind me.

Hao: I didn't let my twin suffer. I healed it at night when you where fast asleep. The next day you thought it had healed it self.

Yoh: Oh yeah.

Hao: Well.

Yoh: Why didn't you tell me?

Hao: I don't want you getting cocky. Just because I can heal you don't mean you can start hurting yourself when you feel like it.

Yoh: No. I know. I'm not stupid.

Hao: Sometimes I wonder.

Yoh: Hey!

(About a year on after I've wrote this, I want to write it again. I'm weird sometimes, neh?

If you are easily offended or if you just don't like Yaoi stuff, look away now.

Mwah! You know you wanna read on!!!)

Hao: Okay. I think that's enough for now.

Yoh: (sighs) But -

Hao: (Begins to walk away) Now get back to your homework.

Yoh: But, I wanna fight some more.

Hao: (Turns while walking) You heard what I said.

Yoh: (sniffs) Fine. (He watches his brother re enter the house. After a minute, he gets up and wipes down his front.)

Anna: Erm... Yoh?

Yoh: (Yoh turns to see Anna stood at the gate watching him) What do you want Anna?

Anna: I erm... came to see if you were alight. (She was holding a bag of groceries in her hands, and she clutched them like they were precious to her as she stared at the ground.)

Yoh: I'm fine why wouldn't I be?

Anna: (she looks at him.) I saw you two fighting...

Yoh: We were training.

Anna: Oh. I see. (She takes a few more steps towards him) I brought you these... (she held the paper bag to him)

Yoh: (walks to her and takes the bag) What is it?

Anna: Just some fruit, and some vegetables too. (She blushed slightly)

Yoh: Thanks.

Anna: Is there anything I can do for you today? (she blinked looking hopeful)

Yoh: No. You ask me every time I see you. I'm fine I don't need anything.

Anna: I just thought when you're Grandpa past away you might have...

Yoh: (He blinked.) Might have what?

Anna: Nothing.

Yoh: (He sighed.) We're getting on fine without Grandpa. He never really liked it here anyway.

Anna: That's not what I meant.

Yoh: What did you mean then?

Anna: (she shut her eyes) I thought you may have reconsidered you're Grandfather's offer and got engaged to me. (she spoke quickly then feeling embarrassed.)

Yoh: (He didn't say anything for a moment, and then sighed again) Anna, I only want to have an easy life and become stronger, like my brother. I don't need to get married.

Anna: I know but...

Yoh: And the Asakura family tradition doesn't need to carry on anymore. The only reason why we've continued to exist through the generations was to stop Asakura Hao, am I right?

Anna: Yes...

Yoh: And since he doesn't need stopping anymore, then it doesn't matter does it?

Anna: I guess not...

Yoh: So what's the big problem?

Anna: I...

Yoh: (he smiled) Thanks for the goods Anna.

Anna: You're welcome... Yoh...

Yoh: (he looked at the house) I've got some homework I need to be getting on with.

Anna: I could help you if you like!

Yoh: (he laughed a bit) No it's okay, I just need to find the calculator. Though I'm sure my brother hid it from me...

Anna: He did? Oh that's so mean.

Yoh: No, no. He only does things like that to make me try a little harder. He did seem to be looking for it though, although he probably only emptied the closet out just so I would clean it up again. It needed sorting out in there anyway.

Anna: He seems so bossy.

Yoh: Nah, he's helping. I don't mind.

Anna: Yoh... I... Well, if you ever need to go anywhere...

Yoh: I know. Thanks.

Anna: (she blushed again and then nodded.) Erm, well. I guess this is good bye then...

Yoh: Yeah. See ya later Anna. (He hurries towards the house)

Anna: Bye... Yoh...

(Back in the house, Hao was sat at the kitchen table looking over his younger brother's homework.)

Hao: You took your time. (He didn't turn around and look at him, just carried on scanning the work in front of him)

Yoh: Yeah, Anna came by. (He approached the counter placing the bag down upon it)

Hao: (He looked over at him) What's that?

Yoh: Anna brought it for us.

Hao: You mean she brought it for you?

Yoh: What's that supposed to mean? (He looked back at him blinking)

Hao: (he smiled) Oh nothing. (He gazed back at the sheet.) What else did she say?

Yoh: Nothing much, just asked me to marry her.

Hao: (he laughed) Again? (Yoh nodded.) And you call that not much?

Yoh: Well, I dunno. She can be a little...

Hao: Clingy?

Yoh: I guess.

Hao: And do you know why?

Yoh: Nope. (He took out a few of the vegetables, finding a carrot, he bit it and then placed the rest of it back on the counter, returning his hand to the bag to pull out some more food.)

Hao: It's because she really likes you. (He got up and approached his twin, leaning against the counter watching him.)

Yoh: She does? (he said between munches, then swallowing.) Why?

Hao: You were supposed to be her knight in shining armour, remember?

Yoh: Yeah... but I don't wanna get married. I wanna just have an easy life, train with you and one day be Shaman King.

Hao: (he nodded.) It's good to know what you want in life, and you shouldn't let others decide your destiny.

Yoh: I won't. (he smiled at his brother, then turning to put the food away in the cupboards)

Hao: So did she say anything else?

Yoh: She said you were bossy.

Hao: Now why on earth would she say that? (he smirked.)

Yoh: I dunno. I don't think you're bossy.

Hao: What would you say I am then?

Yoh: Uhm... if there was a word for someone who is only trying to help, then that's what you are.

Hao: Helpful then?

Yoh: Yah!

Hao: (he smiled) Thanks. It's true, that's all I'm trying to do.

Yoh: I know. (He finished putting things away and then turned to his brother and suddenly threw his arms around him, hugging him closely) I'm really glad you do.

Hao: (slightly surprised by the quick embrace, Hao smiled and hugged his brother too.) Yoh, you haven't held me like this since you were a little boy.

Yoh: (He stepped back from him smiling.) I know, weird isn't it?

Hao: Not really, you grow out of stuff like that.

Yoh: (he shrugged) Grow out of loving your brother?

Hao: (he blinked) Grow out of admitting it.

Yoh: Oh who cares? I love you Hao.

Hao: I... love you too Yoh.

Yoh: (he grinned) Good! (he walked back to the table and then sat back down.) I saw you looking at this, isn't the stuff hard or what!

Hao: (a little dazed, Hao shook his head and walked towards him.) No, it's actually quite easy.

Yoh: (he tilted his head back to see him from an up side down angle) then help me, pleaseee!!

Hao: (he sighed, reaching into his pocket and putting the calculator down on the table) Here. That's all the help you're getting.

Yoh: (Yoh laughed.) I knew you were hiding it! Thanks! (he grabbed the calculator and punched in a few random numbers.) You're the best Hao!

Hao: (Hao laughed too) But I hid it from you in the first place, why am I the best?

Yoh: Because you just are. (he stuck his tongue out at him.)

Hao: (Amused, Hao did the same back. He returned his face to a normal expression, and then smiled) Right okay, you get on with that while I go to the store.

Yoh: Awh, do you have to leave me on my own? Can't you wait five minutes until I finish this so I can come with you?

Hao: Five minutes? You'll be there five hours!

Yoh: No I won't!

Hao: Anyway, I won't be gone long. We just need something for dinner.

Yoh: Can't we use the veg that Anna brought for us?

Hao: Oh okay, so what do you want, a salad?

Yoh: Ah I see you're point. Okay then, but hurry up won't you?

Hao: Of course. (He pulled off his cloak and instead put on a red and black jacket which hung over one of the kitchen table chairs.) Okay, be right back.

Yoh: Will you bring back some oranges? Anna didn't get any.

Hao: Well she obviously doesn't know you very well not to know you love oranges. (He left the room.)

Yoh: That a yes then? (he called.)

Hao: Most definitely! (he called back.)

Yoh: Thank you!

(Hao stepped out side and walked towards the gate, he suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched so he looked back to the house to see if Yoh was following him. Though no one was there. He shrugged and continued down the road. When he reached the corner, he looked behind him again to see a bush he has just past rustle slightly. Not seeming bothered, he carried on. When he had gotten even further from the house, he turned around again. This time certain someone was watching him.)

Hao: Who's there? (He called out, his voice showing no worry or anger. Just simple curiosity.) Yoh if you're following me you'll pay for disobeying me. (He joked.)

Anna: Oh will he! What will you do, kill him? (she answered angrily, stepping out from her hiding place.)

Hao: Ah, Anna. It's just you.

Anna: What do you mean it's just me?

Hao: I knew what ever was following me opposed no threat what so ever.

Anna: What! I can hurt you, ya know!

Hao: Ohh, with what? Your big scary blue beads?

Anna: You cheeky son of a -

Hao: Now now, temper temper.

Anna: Yoh told me you boss him around.

Hao: No I do not.

Anna: Yes you do he told me!

Hao: Those were his exact words?

Anna: Erm, no but - I can tell!

Hao: I knew it. He told me you think I boss him around. He doesn't see it like that, however, does he?

Anna: No he doesn't. He says you're trying to help him. Which you're not!

Hao: What else do you assume I'm trying to do then? Kill him?

Anna: I wouldn't be surprised.

Hao: Why would I do that? (He smiled at her, completely calm and amused by her arguments.) And if I was don't you think I would have done so ages ago?

Anna: You don't fool me Hao! As soon as the Shaman Fight starts you'll show you're true colours!

Hao: You just hate me because of the difference I've made between you and Yoh.

Anna: That's not -

Hao: You like Yoh, don't you?

Anna: I do not!

Hao: You can't lie to me, Anna. I can read your mind. I know what you're thinking right now.

Anna: I...

Hao: You're thinking 'If you hadn't come along I would be married to my Yoh by now.'

Anna: I am not!

Hao: Thank you for the groceries, by the way.

Anna: They weren't for you! (she blushed fiercely, becoming embarrassed.) Why did you have to come here! Why didn't you stay away!

Hao: (he blinked, then smirked) I'll admit, it wasn't how I planned things. I simply wanted to spend one day in school with my brother, and not make any contact with him what so ever. Although things did not turn out that way.

Anna: You've brain washed him! Why would he ever want to be with you?

Hao: Don't you mean, why didn't he want to be with you, Anna?

Anna: I... Stop turning it around!

Yoh: What's going on here? (Yoh walked towards them, pulling the collar on his coat up a bit.) Why are you shouting Anna? I can hear you all the way from the house.

Hao: She followed me, she wanted an argument.

Anna: Liar! (she looked at Yoh, and then back at Hao)

Hao: Then explain why you were following me and hiding from me.

Anna: I... I was watching you!

Yoh: Anna why won't you leave us alone? (He walked past her, not looking at her, and then joined his twin. Hao smiled.)

Anna: Yoh... why won't you believe me? Hao isn't what he appears to be.

Yoh: (he stood with his back to her) All you've ever done is told me to leave him, all you ever do is try to split us up again.

Anna: Again...? But Yoh, why won't you understand, this isn't the way things were meant to be.

Yoh: You mean, I was meant to be with you? (he spoke coldly, he had closed his eyes. Hao sighed, and put a hand to his shoulder.)

Hao: Yoh, you don't have to tell her to go. She's not that much of a pain... (he whispered)

Yoh: (he whispered back) She's gotten worse since Grandpa died, I want her to leave.

Hao: (Hao nodded.) Very well.

Anna: What are you whispering about!

Yoh: (he turned around) Anna, I want you go back to where you came from, back to my Grandmother.

Anna: (she blinked) Yoh... I don't want to go...

Yoh: You think you're helping when you stick around, or maybe you're just hoping one day I'll come running to you. I don't need you, Anna. Go home.

Anna: You've... never told me this before.

Yoh: I know, but I'm sick of you picking fights with Hao. It gets on my nerves, and it's really the only thing that does.

Anna: You're normally so kind...

Yoh: I am being kind, Anna, I just want you to leave. It's better for you, and for us. You won't have such high expectations when you leave this place. And since Grandpa passed away you have no one to talk to.

Anna: I talk to you...

Yoh: Yeah, but I'm not always around to talk to, sometimes I'm busy.

Anna: (her eyes diverted from Yoh to the floor, she shut her eyes denying herself any tears, and then she looked up and glared at Hao) This is all your fault...

Yoh: I'm sorry Anna.

Anna: (she looked at Yoh now, glaring) No you're not. You've wanted me to leave for months. Ever since Master died.

Yoh: Actually, if I'm being honest, I've wanted you to leave much longer than that.

Anna: ...you have?

Yoh: You always make me feel uncomfortable, like I'm special to you or something when I don't feel anything like that back to you.

Anna: You don't have to!

Yoh: Then what's the point?

Anna: Because I love you! (she gasped after she let that slip, and then put her hand over her mouth. She then closed her eyes, removing her hand.) You're not sorry, you never will be sorry...

Yoh: Don't say that Anna. I want you to leave for you're own good. I guess it's because you're my friend -

Anna: Friend! I never want to be your friend!

Hao: No just his wife... (he muttered)

Anna: I heard that, shut up!

Yoh: Anna stop talking to him that way! You never speak like that to me!

Anna: That's because I hate him for taking you away from me!

Yoh: I was never yours in the first place!

Anna: Yes you were! We were meant to be together!

Yoh: Anna...! (Hao placed both his hands on his brother's shoulders now.)

Hao: Please don't get mad. This will be over soon, she'll leave and then you won't need to be mad anymore.

Yoh: Okay, I'm sorry Hao. (he said calmly.)

Hao: It's okay. I just don't like seeing you get mad.

Anna: Yoh you - You're so stupid!

Yoh: Anna, please just leave.

Anna: No! I can't leave you with him!

Yoh: I'm fine with him. He'd never harm me.

Hao: Never. (They smiled at one another.)

Anna: You make me sick.

Yoh: Then why won't you just leave?

Anna: Because I want to protect you. This isn't the way things were supposed to go. We were supposed to be working together to make you strong enough to defeat he who stands behind you. (Hao waved, like it was humorous)

Yoh: He helps me, you and Grandpa never understood that. I was always so lonely when I was a kid, then he came along and everything changed. He made me happier, and he's continued to make me stronger.

Hao: (he looked Anna) I want to help Yoh, you and I could work together to train him, though you'd never trust me so there would be no point.

Yoh: I know about everything he's done, Anna. He's always been so strait with me. We don't hide anything from each other now, you could say we've changed each other.

Anna: If one day Hao changed back into the horrible monster he once was, what would you do?

Yoh: Nothing. He'd still be my brother, whether I like it or not.

Anna: ...You still don't get it...

Yoh: If you don't leave, then I'll never speak to you again. If you do leave, I'd still write and phone and even see you again. If you don't, you and me are finished.

Anna: (her eyes widened) You... you don't mean that...

Yoh: I do. Never again.

Hao: Yoh...

Yoh: It's okay Hao. This is for the best.

Anna: Please don't make me go...

Yoh: I'll give you until tonight to get all your things from your apartment. I'll meet you at your gate at seven thirty, I'll walk you to the bus station and then you can make your way from there.

Anna: Please Yoh...

Yoh: C'mon Hao, (Yoh turned and walked down the street towards the store.)

Hao: (He turned and followed him.) Did you get all your homework done?

Yoh: Yeah, it helped when you gave me the calculator. (he giggled)

Hao: Ah, good. Glad to see I helped a little.

Anna: Yoh... (she stood watching them walk away from her. She tried to take in everything he had said. Once they were out of sight, she let herself begin to cry. As the tears began to fall, she found no other option but to go and pack her things...)

Scene five

(The evening had arrived as Yoh was preparing the meals for that night. He stood in silence in the kitchen, cutting up the vegetables Anna had brought round for them earlier that day. Hao arrived through the front door, and made his way into the kitchen. Yoh listened to his brother's movements, when he was in the room, Yoh spoke.)

Yoh: Hi.

Hao: Hey. (Yoh continued his catering.) Are you alright?

Yoh: Fine. Why you ask?

Hao: It's just that, well it's quarter past.

Yoh: So?

Hao: Don't you need to be making your way to Anna's?

Yoh: Not yet, I'm busy.

Hao: (he walked to Yoh's side and looked over what he was doing.) I could finish this up for you if you want to leave now –

Yoh: No it's okay. (he interrupted.)

Hao: (he took some vegetables and a spare cutting knife and began to chop as well) Okay I'll just help you then.

Yoh: Okay. (they continued in silence, Yoh didn't look at Hao once. Hao glanced at him.)

Hao: You're upset she's leaving? (he said quietly after a few moments)

Yoh: Sorta. (he didn't seem concerned.)

Hao: Yoh look at me. (Yoh put down his knife and closed his eyes instead.) You know there is no point in lying to me.

Yoh: (he sighed) I know.

Hao: (he also put down his tool) Look at me.

Yoh: (he turned his head and slowly opened his eyes to him.) What?

Hao: Tell me what's wrong.

Yoh: What's the point, you already know.

Hao: I want you to tell me.

Yoh: I just... I guess I feel bad about sending her away.

Hao: You said it was for her own good.

Yoh: I know -

Hao: And you and I both know that we're tired of her being around us.

Yoh: I... I know...

Hao: So it's okay either way, right?

Yoh: (he shook his head quickly) But she didn't want to leave!

Hao: Don't be upset Yoh, you'll feel better when she's gone. You'll see.

Yoh: I don't know...

Hao: Hey, when have I ever lied to you?

Yoh: Never...

Hao: You trust me don't you?

Yoh: Yes.

Hao: Well then. (he lifted Yoh's hands carefully away from the counter and then let him go. He smiled.) I'll take over here, you go to her. Make sure you clear the air before you say good bye.

Yoh: (he sighed, comforted slightly by his brother's warm smile.) Okay. What should I say?

Hao: Maybe tell her things she wants to hear, even though you don't mean it?

Yoh: Isn't that lying?

Hao: (he shrugged slightly) Maybe. But it will make her feel better.

Yoh: But what she wants to hear is 'you don't have to leave and I love you too'

Hao: Yes well, maybe don't say /everything/ she wants to hear.

Yoh: Alright. Thank you.

Hao: Hey, no problem little brother. (Hao slipped his arms around his twin, hugging him tightly.) And don't get upset, I don't want you coming back to me feeling sad.

Yoh: (Yoh smiled, and weaved his arms around him too.) I won't, I promise.

Hao: (he patted his back gently a few times) Good. (He stepped back from him then giving him a little shove towards to door.) Now get going, you're almost late.

Yoh: Oh? (he glanced at the clock seeing it was now twenty seven minutes past.) Oh yeah you're right! (he laughed slightly) Okay. I'll be back soon. (he began to make his way out of the room.)

Hao: (Hao picked off an orange from a pile on the counter) Yoh! (Yoh turned, to see Hao throw it to him. He caught it.) Have that, I know you're hungry.

Yoh: (he smiled.) I am, thanks! (He nodded gratefully and left the room. Once he was gone, Hao found himself staring at the place his brother was just stood in. He put a hand to his hair and tucked it behind his ear. He turned to the chopping board, and lifted his headphones to around his neck. He continued cutting the food, all the while with a serious expression on his face. He was thinking through some things, some things that were new to him - and didn't quite make sense...)

Scene six

(As Yoh set off down the street in the darkness of the evening, he pulled his gloves up to his elbows and stretched his fingers slightly. He was thinking over in his head what he was going to say to the girl he was about the meet, the girl who had told him she loved him, the girl he was sending away... He shook his head, Hao didn't want him to be sad so he tried to be happy instead. He thought back to his brother's comforting words, and it made him smile. He looked at the round orange fruit in his hands, turning it over every now and again. He decided to eat it later, and pushed it into his coat pocket. He looked up as he reached some near by apartments, and set up the path to nearest one. He saw someone glance through the curtains and then vanish. Yoh sighed and approached the door, he knocked on once until it opened almost instantly.)

Yoh: Hi. (he muttered quietly, smiling a bit. The girl he was looking at sadly looked to the ground.)

Anna: Hi. (she whispered back, barely loud enough to hear.)

Yoh: Are you ready? (he watched her turn away from the door and then pick up a long wooden stick, a red sheet with goods and belongings wrapped neatly inside it, hung at the end. It made a few ringing noises as there was a small ornament attached.)

Anna: Yes. (she said as she shut the door and placed her stick on her shoulder. Yoh blinked.)

Yoh: Don't you need to take more than that?

Anna: I don't plan on staying away very long, Yoh. (she replied coldly and making her way down the path.)

Yoh: Oh. I see. (he muttered, following.)

Anna: Do you have a problem with that? (she waited for him to catch up with her, and they both began to walk in the direction of the bus station.)

Yoh: No, no. (he stuttered.) When, when do you plan on coming back?

Anna: ...I don't know. But I'm not staying away forever.

Yoh: Okay. (he thought about saying things that would make her feel better, so he added:) Good.

Anna: (she nodded, and continued to walk, though she had slowed down, taking her time with him.) I'm sorry Yoh.

Yoh: What for? (he didn't look at her.)

Anna: For, I don't know, for making you angry at me so much you want me to leave.

Yoh: It's not that I'm angry at you.

Anna: What is it then?

Yoh: It's -

Anna: Because you're sick of me right?

Yoh: No! It's -

Anna: Because you don't want me bothering you anymore right?

Yoh: Anna -

Anna: You wish I wasn't here because then you can do what you want with your sick twisted stupid -

Yoh: Anna! Shut up a minute will ya?

Anna: (she sniffs.) What ever...

Yoh: Think what you want, but I want you to leave for your own good. Not just for my sake.

Anna: I want to stay here though.

Yoh: Exactly, and why is that?

Anna: Because I want to be with you. (she said casually.)

Yoh: But you won't be with me forever, Anna. You need to try and start your life somewhere else.

Anna: You were supposed to be my life, Yoh. Ever since your Grandmother started training me, she promised me her Grandson's hand in marriage.

Yoh: I'm sorry things didn't turn out that way.

Anna: (mutters) If it wasn't for him -

Yoh: Please try to understand me. With or without my brother in the picture, I still can guarantee you that I wouldn't want to get married. I would only do so because I felt I had to. And I have the right to choose my own destiny and not let others do so for me.

Anna: You're missing the point!

Yoh: No I'm not! (he snapped, then taking a breath and remained calm) Look, the fact is: Hao was the problem. Now he isn't the problem anymore it is not such a big deal for the Asakura family to continue. You still have it in your head that's the way things were meant to be and that's the way things will be. But they won't.

Anna: Yoh -

Yoh: It's not your fault, you've been told the same thing I was told ever since I was born. 'You have a reason of living, you're going to make the family proud by becoming the Shaman King. All of our past generations had existed for your purpose.' - however of course you would be Shaman Queen.

Anna: Yeah...

Yoh: But it's not up to them. They obviously did not expect Hao to actually /be/ the twin brother of that person they have been waiting for over the past five hundred years. And be living together like we are. I can choose my own life, and I want to live an easy life and be with my brother. And maybe one day be Shaman King.

Anna: You have to be the Shaman King!

Yoh: Why? There are plenty other shamans who all have a right to be the Shaman King as well as I do. What makes me so different?

Anna: Because you were meant to be the Shaman King, Yoh!

Yoh: Have you listened to a word I've said?

Anna: Yes but, it's just not right! You're going against everything your family has ever believed in! You're throwing all of their effort back in their faces, you're turning your back on them! If you don't continue the family tradition, then who will stop Hao five hundred years from now?

Yoh: That's not my problem. (Anna suddenly swung her hand to Yoh's face making full contact to his right cheek and throwing him off balance to his left.)

Anna: You are the most stupid and disrespectful person I have ever met! You're just as bad as he is!

Yoh: (cringing slightly, Yoh stood up right.) It's true. It will be none of my concern. What's the point in worrying about something I won't be part of?

Anna: You - you make me sick! (she attempted to smack him again, though Yoh avoided it)

Yoh: I was supposed to clear the air with you. I didn't want you to be leaving on a sad note.

Anna: What could you possibly say that will make me not?

Yoh: Nothing. But we could have avoided this. (They both realised they had reached sight of the bus station.)

Anna: We couldn't avoid what we must be said. I'm glad you've told me all this, now I should be counting my blessings I didn't get wed to such a disrespectful pig like you.

Yoh: Charming.

Anna: You idiot. One day you'll regret all this.

Yoh: Until then, I guess.

Anna: Ooh! You make me so angry!

Yoh: (he lifted a hand to the side of face she had smacked.) I'm sorry you had to leave like this.

Anna: (she turned her back to him and began to walk to the bus station by her self.) No you're not, admit it. You're glad I'm leaving.

Yoh: Anna I...

Anna: You only listen to everything he tells you, you've ignored anything I've said or anything Master used to say.

Yoh: It wasn't his idea to send you away, it was mine.

Anna: That's not my point.

Yoh: (there was a small silence, and then Yoh sighed.) Good bye Anna.

Anna: (she turned slightly, her face looked annoyed. As she closed her eyes a single tear fell, though Yoh was too far away to notice.) Bye, Yoh.

(she turned and walked to the station, Yoh watched her for a few more moments to see if she turned to wave or look back, but she didn't. So he turned and began to walk back home, not looking back himself. Anna turned eventually, watching him walk away. Maybe she was hoping he'd run after her, but she knew he wouldn't. Anna watched him for a few more moments to see if he turned to wave or look back, but he didn't. Soon the bus arrived, and she climbed aboard. She settled down at the back of the bus, and looked out the rear window. Yoh was gone. As the bus pulled away, she waved at the person she wanted to be with, whom she knew would not wave back.)

Scene Seven

(Yoh arrived back at home, taking his coat off as soon as he walked through the door. He sighed sadly, and took out the orange from his coat pocket before hanging it up on the coat hanger. He slipped off his sandals, and walked a few more steps into the house. He found himself staring at the fruit in his hands again; holding it like it was fragile with both hands. He just stood there in the hall way, staring at it. He closed his eyes.)

Hao: Yoh? Is that you? (Called his older twin, appearing in the hall way. He looked at his younger brother, stood looking miserable.) Yoh... (Sighed Hao, approaching him.) You promised you wouldn't be sad.

Yoh: I know I'm sorry. (He said quickly, gripping tighter to his possession and screwing his eyes slightly.) I'm sorry for everything.

Hao: Stop taking this out on yourself. It's not your fault...

Yoh: But it is! (He hung his head, trying not to get upset though he was failing. Hao stood with him and put a comforting arm around him.)

Hao: Hey, c'mon. C'mon. It's okay Yoh... (He rubbed his back trying to comfort him)

Yoh: It's my fault everything changed, but I'm happy why can't they accept that! (He yelled to the floor)

Hao: If you're happy that's all that counts, Yoh.

Yoh: I know... I know...

Hao: Let's go into the other room and get you comfortable, dinner will be ready soon. (Hao began to lead his brother into the living room, sitting him down contentedly. He sat down with him, sitting nearer and continuously stroking him.)

Yoh: Hao please, just - don't ever leave me, okay?

Hao: (he blinked) what? Yoh I -

Yoh: I don't care what ever happens, just, I don't want you to leave me. Promise me you won't.

Hao: Yoh, I promise. You know I won't leave you, I can't leave you. You're my brother.

Yoh: I know... (he kept his eyes closed and his head lowered, so far he had managed to force himself not to shed any tears.)

Hao: Why did you ask that?

Yoh: Because... because, I don't know. I just wouldn't be able to bear it.

Hao: (despite the situation, Hao smiled slightly) I won't leave you, I would never do something to hurt you.

Yoh: Thank you... (he lifted his head a bit.) Are you... reading my thoughts now?

Hao: No. Now isn't the time.

Yoh: It's okay, It's easier than explaining everything.

Hao: Oh, alright. (Yoh lifted his head completely and looked at him in the eyes. Hao looked back still smiling, seeing this made Yoh smile slightly too. After a minute or so, Hao lifted a hand to Yoh's hair and stroked it a few times.) So that's what happened.

Yoh: (he nodded.) Yeah, I didn't want to argue with her. We just did.

Hao: I guess I should apologise for causing all of this to happen?

Yoh: No! (he shook his head vigorously) No never say sorry! I'm glad we're together. So so glad, Hao!

Hao: (he sighed smiling, closing his eyes) Me too. Things were supposed to be much different, I already knew that.

Yoh: It doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't, it doesn't. (Hao reopened his eyes. Yoh placed his hand on his right cheek where Anna has smacked him) my face is sore, would you mind...?

Hao: Of course. (Yoh lowered his hand as Hao placed both hands to Yoh's face, his left hand began to glow softly as he healed the pain, giving off a gentle warmth. Yoh closed his eyes, smiling, enjoying it. As he did so, the orange slipped out of his hands and rolled along the floor. Once Hao had finished, Yoh lifted his hands and carefully gripped his brother's wrists - to stop him from lowering his fingers. Hao waited a moment, but Yoh didn't do anything, just stayed there - like he was waiting for something.) Yoh... (he whispered, causing his younger twin to slowly open his eyes to him.)

Yoh: Thank you... (he whispered happily, staring back into Hao's deep, dark eyes. They gazed at each other a moment until Hao's smile dropped slightly. He realised their heads were growing closer, and he suddenly got that feeling he got earlier, that something was different and he wasn't sure what it was. Quickly, Hao let go of Yoh's face causing Yoh to release his grip on Hao's wrists. Hao stood up, and shook his head a few times.)

Hao: Your dinner. I'll go and get it for you now. (he explained quickly to excuse himself from the room. He hurried to the kitchen leaving Yoh sat by himself. Yoh still looked dazed and he closed his eyes peacefully. He began to wonder if his brother had yet to read what he was thinking at that moment. Though it was quite obvious for the both of them.)

(Hao and Yoh spent the following fifteen minutes or so in their separate rooms, not saying another word. Hao had produced his sibling's dinner in a bowl and remained standing in front of the counter, with the food in front of him, not moving a muscle. He wasn't certain what he had just felt, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing - or something completely wrong. He was telling himself over and over it was nothing, and what ever it was would not happen again. Yoh, on the other hand, had relaxed completely in his seat, looking almost as if he was about to fall asleep. His eyes were closed though he opened them every now and again to see if Hao was to re enter the room. Another fifteen minutes passed of this, until it became half an hour before they last spoke. Yoh sat up, stretched and called:)

Yoh: I'm getting hungry in here! (This caused Hao to blink, and return to earth. He looked at the plate of fried egg rice and veg in front of him, and realised it had become cold. He picked it up placing it in the microwave for an extra two minutes, not bothering to call back. - He could have warmed up the dish himself, though this took longer as he did not want to rush back. Yoh heard the microwave make a noise, and assumed his food was on its way. Hao removed the dish and picked up a pair of chop sticks and entered the living room again. He stood still for a moment looking at him, Yoh opened his eyes and looked back.)

Hao: Are you eating in here? (Asked Hao quietly, waiting for an answer before he did anything else.)

Yoh: If you want, we can watch TV together. (Yoh smiled. Hao nodded, handing Yoh his food and sticks.) Thank You. (Gratefully said Yoh, instantly shovelling some of the food into his mouth. Hao looked at the TV, it wasn't switched on yet so he approached it and clicked it on. He sat down in front of it, a few feet from Yoh. He stared up at it, Yoh looked at him.) Are you not eating again tonight?

Hao: No. (he replied, shrugging a bit.)

Yoh: You should eat a lot more than you do. It's not healthy. Why aren't you eating tonight then?

Hao: I don't feel like it. (Hao was wondering if what he had felt and experienced only half an hour ago was actually his complete imagination. As his brother was showing no indication he felt the same way what so ever - which was even more confusing.)

Yoh: You didn't eat yesterday either.

Hao: I don't get hungry as much as you.

Yoh: Isn't there anything else on TV? (asked Yoh, changing the subject unintentionally, scooping some more rice and chewing quickly. Hao reached up to the controls on the television and flipped to the next channel. He did this a few times until he came to the News. Hao sat back more comfortably, Yoh stared at the screen for a moment and then he looked back at Hao.) Why are sitting down there?

Hao: Because I want to. Do I need a reason? (replied Hao casually, not showing in any way he was avoiding sitting with his little brother again.)

Yoh: No of course not. (laughed Yoh.) I was just asking. (Hao shrugged again. The News was incredibly boring that evening, though now Hao didn't want to change the channel. He had become to feel like he was being watched, with Yoh sat directly behind him. He could tell Yoh wasn't watching the television, why was he staring at him?)

Hao: You know the TV is not on the back of my head. (muttered Hao, just loud enough for Yoh to hear him. Yoh didn't reply, just put more food in his mouth and raised his eyes to the television. Silence grew between them, surprisingly Hao was the first to speak again.) Do you feel better now that you've eaten something?

Yoh: Yu-ump. (mumbled Yoh his voice muffled from the amount of food in his mouth. Hao noticed lying next to the television cabinet was the orange Yoh had. Hao hadn't even notice he had dropped it. He picked it up and looked at it, finding a reason to - he turned around and looked at Yoh.)

Hao: Did you drop this? (he asked quietly, Yoh glanced at him and nodded. He looked into his bowl and then got up.)

Yoh: I'm finished. (He said, leaving the room to put his dish away. When he was gone, Hao realised he was gazing at the place his brother was sat it. He had done this twice now, and he didn't know why. He looked at the fruit in his hand and remembered how Yoh was clutching it so tightly before - why had he done this and what made him forget about it? He wanted to ask him about it, but he felt compelled not to. Almost as if he was scared to talk to Yoh, or make any contact with him. He wasn't scared of Yoh in any way - just scared of himself. If what he thought he felt was true - it wasn't right. And he knew it.)

Hao: I... (he trailed off, turning his back and facing the TV in front of him. He reached up and switched it off, then lowering his head. He let go of the round object in his hands, like he was becoming bored of it. It landed in front of him and then he closed his eyes. What was wrong with him? Why was he feeling this way?) I don't understand... (he muttered to himself. He suddenly felt something that left like a huge rush of energy or a cold chill thrust quickly down his spine, he opened his eyes uncertain what it was as he felt something smooth and cool weave them selves around his neck. It took him a moment to focus, he then realised what was holding him was a pair of familiar arms.) Yoh...? (he muttered, a long peaceful sigh replied to his voice, sending a tingling sensation down his ear. His brother knelt down behind him, still gently gripping Hao's neck and shoulders. Hao turned his head slightly as to try and see his younger brother's face, however he was resting into Hao's hair, his eyes closed.) What are you doing? (he asked quietly, his voice showing confusion.)

Yoh: Nothing… (he replied soothingly, opening his eyes slightly. He lifted his head and began to move his hands gently across his neck, his cool fingers soothed Hao causing him to become more relaxed. Yoh then placed one hand under his chin, his other arm slithered around his neck again holding him. Yoh didn't hesitate, it was almost like he knew Hao wasn't going to try and get away – though this did not mean Hao didn't want to. Hao swallowed. He lifted his arms slowly to Yoh's hands like it was an attempt to pull him off, though he just lay his hands there and didn't do anything else. Hao leant back on Yoh like this was meant to be happening and Yoh wanted him to relax with him. Yoh smiled and knelt back slightly, lowering Hao to his knees. Hao moved his legs out from beneath him, stretching one out completely and leaving the other knelt. He now found himself staring up into Yoh's eyes, feeling like he was becoming lost in them. Hao's mouth was open slightly in awe and confusion, but he just stayed like that – almost frozen. He was now lay across Yoh's lap, Yoh holding his head with one hand while with the other he rested on his neck. Yoh began to stroke his hand slowly from his neck across his chest, the coolness of his skin soothing Hao even more. He pulled his hand back and did this again. He did it a few times, now Hao closed his eyes. He gave a long relaxed sighed and whispered,)

Hao: Yoh… you… do know what you're doing… don't you…?

Yoh: (His response was a small happy sigh, and Yoh close his eyes again and reopened them slowly. They showed he seemed to be lost in some sort of dazed trance, and was so perfectly relaxed. He leant towards Hao a little more, so his lips were closer to his ear and he blew inside Hao's ear ever so gently, followed by a gentle whisper of,) of course… if you don't believe me, go ahead and read my thoughts… you know you want to…

Hao: (He swallowed again, falling deeper into Yoh's essence as he breathed down his neck and spoke in a voice so gentle, Hao realised nothing bad was going to happen, as he trusted Yoh with his life. He gave in to his temptations to read his younger brother's thoughts, in some way scared to see if they were anything at all like his own, but also hoping they were. A few moments of silence passed, the entire time Yoh was stroking Hao's chest and softly breathing into his ear. Soon, there came a faint gasp from Hao's lips, this causing Yoh to lift his head and look back into his eyes. Hao's expression showed some restrain, a small fraction of him wanted to get away, but on the whole Hao was completely lost to the world and absorbed in the moment, he fell deeper and deeper into Yoh's warmth losing the will to resist completely.) I… I want you too… (he muttered through a breath passing his lips.) I want you.

Yoh: (Yoh smiled, and slowly reached over him now and touched his lips softly against his, remaining there – not pulling away, after a moment he pressed a little more. Hao had closed his eyes as his brother kissed him, lifting a hand above him and raking his fingers through his brother's short and soft hair, gripping it slightly. Hao moaned slightly in his throat, now longing for more. Yoh broke away slowly, Hao's lips followed as he came away, his eyes reopening showing how much longing Yoh had now created. Yoh smiled at him, his hair fell past his ear and brushed gently against Hao's face. Hao grinned back at him.) More? (he laughed at his twin's expression, Hao nodded a little and gripped Yoh's hair even harder. Yoh quickly brought himself back to Hao's mouth, this time a little harder than before as he pressed against Hao's lips. Hao was becoming annoyed by Yoh's upside-down awkward position, as it made it difficult for Hao to return Yoh's attention with some of his own, however on the other hand Hao enjoyed being on the receiving end. Yoh broke away for a brief second, causing Hao's lips to part then Yoh reconnected himself again, turning his head and deepening the kiss now with the tip of his tongue, sliding it past Hao's lips and exploring within. Hao shivered excitedly of this feel of Yoh's wet tongue inside his mouth, he greeted it by flicking it with the tip of his own, in response it went deeper, stroking the side of Hao's tongue slowly.)

[Updated 3/1/09]

[Note: I seem to come back to this every New Year. Funny, isn't it?]

Hao: (Hao grunted slightly, engulfed in Yoh's kiss – however he was becoming more and more sexually frustrated by the second. He had not experienced sexual tension for years now, and his current body was still a virgin. But – was he really about to take his brother's innocence? He pulled away sharply, now smirking at Yoh.) You are quickly becoming the dominant one. But now I think it's my turn. (Hao used all his strength to break free from his brother's grasp, and stood up. He turned around, no sooner did Yoh also get to his feet – and pounced on him – wrapping his legs around his older brother's thighs. Hao vigorously marched out of the room and into the hall way, harshly pressing his brother's body against the wall as he began to undress him. Yoh had his arms and hands buried into Hao's hair, as he continued to kiss him passionately. Hao ripped his twin's shirt off while Yoh switched to undoing Hao's belt and unzipping his denims, as Hao now took them into the bed room. He threw his now half naked brother onto the bed, turning around the shut the door and turn off the only light resource in the room. He slowly turned around, now wiping his face with the back of his arm.) You are a very naughty little brother… (He muttered.) I should punish you.

Yoh: (Yoh remained still while sprawled across the bed. He was panting, and his jeans were becoming incredibly tight.) You have no idea how long I've wanted to touch you Hao. (He whispered.)

Hao: (Hao continued to undress himself until he was wearing nothing but his underwear; he approached the bed and began to crawl across Yoh's body until his lips became level with his.) Oh, but aren't you forgetting, I can read your mind… (Hao placed both his hands on Yoh's chest, stroking his fingers down his body along with his lips until his mouth reached his below stomach. He breathed deeply, before removing the rest of his brother's clothing, revealing his erection. Hao took it proudly in one hand, giving it one small decisive lick.)

Yoh: (Yoh leaned back, barely able to breathe through his excitement.) Mm.. more. (He panted.)

Hao: (Hao swallowed, he was no longer in control of his thoughts and actions, and he did not flinch once as he took Yoh entirely in his mouth. With his hand he kept up rhythm, and with his mouth he pleasured every inch his lips and tongue could venture. After a minute or so he looked up at his twin, feeding on his desire and pleasure shown in his eyes.) You're a naughty, naughty little brother. (He muttered, before going back to what he was doing – only this time much faster and more intense than before.)

Yoh: Ahh…! Ugh… umph… Ahh! (Yoh let out breathless moans as his twin did what no twin should do – what no brother, sister, family member should do. But the fact it was a forbidden act made it all the more satisfying. Yoh loved his brother. And would want no one else to be doing what he was doing.)

Hao: (Hao's crotch was beginning to feel the tension, and Hao was forced to lower his underwear with his free hand and touch himself. His erection was burning, aching for more, but he was now only concentrating on making Yoh come. As he pulled his lips away once again, he continued to keep up and work the rhythm with his hand, as he gazed at his brother.) You – (Hao couldn't finished his sentence, as Yoh had took the opportunity to bring himself back to his brother's lips and kiss him. Hao smiled into the kiss, Yoh always had a way of showing that he was appreciated, even during such a sexual act. Yoh pulled away, now gazing into Hao's eyes, he was still panting, his eyes begged for more, but he just couldn't resist those eyes.) I never thought… that we'd be doing this…

Yoh: (he swallowed,) I know… me neither… it feels like it's all a very familiar dream. (Hao smiled now, laying his twin back down again and returning to the task at hand. He placed his mouth over him once again, slowing the pace down slightly before speeding it back up again. Yoh was becoming closer and closer to climax, though Yoh just wished it could go on much longer. However this act was something he'd be craving for for too long. It was no wonder his ejaculation was in a hurry.) H… Hao! (he yelled as he gripped the sheets beneath him, gritting his teeth.) I think… I'm gonna…!

Hao: _I know. So am I… _(Hao thought, he couldn't bring his mouth away now, it would be cruel to bring Yoh so close to then take it away from him again. He thrust his hand harder, such for longer, licked faster… it was so close… so…)

Anna: (She rings the doorbell to the house.) Yoh! Open up! We need to talk!

Hao: _Shit._

Yoh: Ahhh! (Yoh screamed as his orgasm reached it's highest peak. His ejaculation rushed into Hao's mouth, and Hao tried his best to take it. While now all his concerns were Anna catching them in the act. He got up, quickly covered up his brother with his sheets and felt cruel to leave him naked – sweating and panting. He kissed him briefly on the forehead.)

Hao: I'll be back. (He whispered.) I've just got to take care of something.

Yoh: (He reached up and gripped his hand.) No – please don't leave me. I want you to lie here with me… (his eyes proved he was in a daze, and his breath was short. It was obvious he had not heard the door bell.)

Anna: What's going on! Why did I just hear screaming!

Hao: I promise I'll be back. I'm sorry. Let me just go and answer the door, alright? (Yoh eventually nodded, and Hao quickly grabbed his black robe, putting it on quickly while swiftly making his way to the door.)

Anna: Yoh!!

Hao: (He pulls back the door, trying to act as casually as possible. He yawned.) Anna… it's late. What are you doing back?

Anna: I've decided that the decision for me to leave was absolutely ridiculous. I'm staying. And whether you two like it or not, I don't care. I want to see my Yoh what ever it takes.

Hao: He's not _your _Yoh, Anna. Now please just go away. (He attempts to guide her away from the door, but she swiftly turns and enters the house.)

Anna: Yoh! I don't care if you're sleeping, we need to talk and I'm not going to go away this time! (She screamed aggressively, marching towards his bedroom. Hao was following her drastically trying to get her to leave.)

Hao: Anna, Yoh doesn't want to talk to you! Now please, just leave!

Anna: (She reaches Yoh's bedroom, but quickly notices he isn't there – and the bed was untouched.) Where is he? Is he awake? (She storms into the kitchen, again to find nothing. Hao blocked her path to the living room.)

Hao: Anna, you're making me angry. Either you leave now, or I will escort you to the door.

Anna: Not until I find my Yoh and made sure he is safe! I should have never left him alone here with you! What was I thinking? I've only been gone a couple of hours but you could've have killed him by now! Or worse! (She turns around marching towards Hao's bedroom.)

Hao: (he follows quickly, now rushing ahead of her and stopping her from reaching the door to his bedroom.) Worse? What's worse than killing him?

Anna: I don't know, I don't know how your twisted evil mind works, do I?

Hao: Anna, you're really starting to get on my nerves now…

Anna: Let me see my Yoh, and then I will leave.

Hao: Alright? You want to see Yoh?

Anna: Yes! I just said that.

Hao: Alright then. Here you go. (He moves aside, allowing her to pass. She marches into the room, finding Yoh tucked up in Hao's bed, sound asleep, snoring slightly. Hao smiled a bit. He looked adorable.) See? All safe and sound. Now if you don't mind…

Anna: Wait a minute… why is Yoh sleeping in your bed? (She turned to him and glared at him.)

Hao: We switch beds sometimes. Is that a crime?

Anna: And why is he not wearing his pyjama shirt like he usually wears?

Hao: (He laughed.) It's warm tonight. What's with all the questions?

Anna: And why… hold on… (She looked closely at Hao's face now.) Wh… what's that?

Hao: What's what?

Anna: That, on your lip… is that? (She gasped.) It isn't. (She brought her finger up to the white dribble on the side of Hao's mouth, touching it slightly. She instantly brought her hand away in disgust.) It is!! You disgusting twisted pervert! (She ran to Yoh's bed, grabbing his sheet and ripping it off him to reveal him completely naked. Yoh woke up slightly.)

Yoh: Huh? Wh-what's going on?

Hao: Anna! That is so rude! (He snatches the sheet from her and covers his twin up again, stroking his hair slightly with his hand.) It's okay little brother, you go back to sleep, I'll deal with this and then I will be joining you. (He turned around and smiled at Anna.)

Anna: Ugh…! (She placed her hand over her mouth in shock, and then turned quickly grabbing the wall and acting like she was about to vomit.) Ack… that's… that's sick! (She attempts to straighten herself, and then confronts him again.) And I suppose you're entirely naked under that robe as well?

Hao: (he smirked.) Why yes, yes I am. Would you like to see?

Anna: No!! You sick evil bastard! You've been sleeping with your own flesh and blood!

Yoh: Hey… what's all the shouting about? (Muttered Yoh.)

Anna: Yoh! Don't you see what's going on here? Your twisted so called brother has you in some sort of hypnotic trance. He's doing things to you while you're sleeping!

Yoh: (he sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes.) What are you talking about Anna? It was me who touched and kissed Hao first.

Anna: What…? (She muttered, turning to Hao in shock.)

Hao: It's true Anna. I suppose when you spend so much time with someone, and love them so unconditionally like I and my dear brother do, such things are bound to happen.

Anna: (She staggered back.) No… this can't be happening. This… this is just wrong!

Hao: Does that mean you're going to leave us alone, now?

Anna: I think I'm gonna be sick…

Hao: Well if that's really the case, then would you please either do it outside or in the lavatory? I really don't feel like cleaning up vomit right now.

Anna: Ugh… you sick twisted bastard… (She staggered out the room and dashed out of the house, not hesitating or looking back.)

Hao: (He ensured the front door was closed and locked, and that all the lights in the house were off before returning to his bed with his lover. He slipped out of his robe before sliding into bed next to Yoh, wrapping himself around him. He rested his head next to Yoh's on the pillow, their foreheads touching. Yoh smiled at him.) I don't think we'll be seeing her for a while, if not ever again. (He whispered.)

Yoh: I don't care… (sighed Yoh happily.) Tonight is the start of a new beginning for us.

Hao: (He smiled at him.) It sure is Yoh…

Yoh: I wonder how different our lives would be if we didn't meet all those years ago, hmm?

Hao: Shh… just go to sleep. I dread to even think about it.


End file.
